My one and only
by LovinTouchinSqueezin
Summary: Ron não consegue dormir na noite após a Batalha. R/H Fluffy.


_Uma one que veio na minha cabeça enquanto eu conversava com a geekmarie no msn. Aliás, é pra ela que dedico essa fic, espero que tu goste, mesmo já tendo lendo primeiro que todos. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>My one and only.<em>

_Eu só quero dormir em paz por pelo menos por uma semana, sabe. Pouca coisa. _Pensou Ron enquanto despertava novamente do mesmo pesadelo. Pesadelo que constava ouvir os gritos agudos de Hermione enquanto estiveram na Mansão dos Malfoy e flashes da Batalha. Rony concluiu que, infelizmente, não era algo que ele acordaria e esqueceria e sim algo que realmente aconteceu há poucas horas atrás.

Era apenas a primeira noite depois da guerra, e mesmo que praticamente toda Hogwarts estivesse destruída e nada parecia confortável e quente como antes, todos dormiam como nunca dormiram antes. Sem o peso do medo, da dor, da tristeza e do desespero que aqueles tempos provocaram.

O Salão Principal era o único lugar onde era viável dormir aquela noite, e apenas os roncos altos dos alunos, e até de alguns professores, ecoavam no Salão.

Ron sentou-se no colchonete, conjurado rapidamente por Flitwick, e passou os dedos por entre os cabelos ruivos. O coração, de repente, começou a bater forte e ele sentiu que precisava se levantar e sair dali.

Passando pelos colchonetes, ele nem percebeu que havia outro espaço vazio entre Ginny e sua mãe.

Caminhando rápido pelas ruínas, e não pode deixar de lembrar-se de Fred. Nem ao menos tentando segurar as lágrimas, ele subiu as escadas até a porta que levava para a Torre de Astronomia (que agora parecia ser apenas uma pequena torre com janelas quebradas e várias rachaduras).

Agora soluçando, ele escancarou a porta e se deparou com uma familiar cabeleira rebelde e marrom.

- Mione? – ele falou baixo, mas o suficiente para quebrar o doloroso silêncio. Ela virou o rosto, revelando uma expressão angustiada e chocada.

- Ron...

E todo o sofrimento, toda a dor, toda a tristeza que ele sentia foi substituída por esperança e segurança quando Hermione correu ao seu encontro e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Eu não consigo fechar os olhos, Ron, eu não consigo... – ela soluçou – é sempre o mesmo sonho, sempre! Eu n-não consigo dormir, Ron, por favor, me ajude...

Ela abraçou-o mais forte e Ron teve certa dificuldade em respirar, acariciou suas costas e murmurou em seu ouvido para ela se acalmar.

Hermione respirou fundo e sentiu que voltava a si. Separou-se dele e se sentou no encosto da janela, livrou os olhos das lágrimas e passou a mão nos cabelos.

Ron caminhou e sentou-se ao seu lado, falando um "chega pra lá" baixo.

- É uma mistura de sentimentos, você entende? – ela finalmente falou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio – Eu fico feliz, por que finalmente tudo está em paz por definitivo... Mas então eu me lembro de Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks e...

Assim se seguiu os minutos seguintes, Hermione apenas falou e falou, e Ron ouviu-a com máxima atenção. Ron percebeu que eles se sentiam iguais aquela noite.

- E... Bem, eu não realmente achei que íamos sair dessa, se quer saber. – ela falou – por isso que, hm, fiz aquilo.

Ela corou e ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. Ele sabia de que ela estava falando, ela estava falando do melhor beijo da vida dele. Muito melhor que qualquer um com Lavender.

Mas deveria ser a emoção do momento, Ron pensou, nunca que alguém inteligente e bonita como Hermione iria dar alguma bola para ele.

- Deveria ser do momento, nós sempre fomos bons amigos e – ele não pode terminar de falar, pois Hermione cortou-o.

- Foi errado pra você? – ela perguntou, corada até o último fio de cabelo.

- Não me entenda errado, foi... – ele falou, e um sorriso maroto apareceu em seus lábios – foi _muito _bom. Espetacular, pode se dizer.

-Então, não foi um erro? – ela perguntou, encarando os belos olhos azuis dele. Involuntariamente, ela se aproximou dele.

- Hm, beijar não é errado... – ele falou, aproximando-se ainda mais dela e ficando apenas alguns centímetros de selar seus lábios.

Oh, ela tinha sardas. Bem pequenas, mas tinha.

- Então, nós poderíamos hm, fazer de novo...

E eles só não se beijaram naquele momento por que apesar de tudo, é de Ronald que estamos falando.

-Sim. –ele simplesmente falou.

E então, aconteceu.

Ronald inclinou-se apenas um pouco e selou os lábios com os dela, Hermione reagiu com o ato e involuntariamente trouxe-o mais para perto.

Beijaram-se por longos segundos até o oxigênio faltar-lhes. Arfantes, os dois se encararam intensamente e sorriram corados.

Poderiam se passar horas, dias, e eles não perceberiam. Estavam ocupados demais se perdendo no olhar um do outro.

Quando o Sol começou a dar os primeiros sinais de que nasceria outro dia cinzento, eles se deram conta o tempo que passaram ali, entre conversas, momentos de silêncio e alguns beijos.

Os dois mal conseguiam se lembrar da dor que sentiram no começo daquela madrugada, eram apenas invadidos por uma onda de paz que um transmitia ao outro.

E um pouco de paz era tudo que eles queriam.

* * *

><p>Reviews seriam ótimos.<p> 


End file.
